So Happy Together-REMIX
by PearlyJammer
Summary: A few twists here and there changes the whole thing......


Title: So Happy Together-Remix 

Author: Autumn 

E-mail: dyslexic_crisco_penguin_fiend@hotmail.com

Archive: DDFH 

Rating R, Language, adult content etc.

Summary: A few word twists here and there changes a hell of a lot. 

Logan POV

Disclaimer:  The characters are Marvel/Fox's and the song is the property of some Turtles.

____________________________________________________________

Imagine me and you, I do  
I think about you day and night  
It's only right  
To think about the girl you love  
And hold her tight  
So happy together 

      I thought she was different. I really did.  I thought I could trust her, I did trust her.  I told her shit nobody knows, I was different with her.  Gentle, and kinder.  She made me feel safe.  Then she left me for someone else. 

  
If I should call you up  
Invest a dime  
And you say you belong to me  
And ease my mind  
Imagine how the world could be  
So very fine  
So happy together  
  


          I missed her in Canada, but I stayed away.  I needed too, I needed to let her grow up, and taste life a little bit.  Sow her wild oats of whatever.  I know she was young, and I brought her into something serious kind of fast.  That was my fuckup, I see that now.  I can't totally blame her.  It's also my damn fault for introducing her to him.  Still, I didn't have any idea that it would change things so much.  Alter what we had together in such an intense way.     

  
I can't see me lovin' nobody but you  
For all my life  
When you're with me, baby the skies'll be blue  
For all my life  
  


          I bought her lots of shit before. Small stuff, and big shit.  Including a ring.  Which she accepted, but I'm starting to wonder if she knows what that really means.  How I really feel.  Or maybe she just doesn't care.  She's with him all the damn time, maybe I have my goddamn answer right in front of me.  Wouldn't that fuckin' figure?    

  
Me and you and you and me  
No matter how they toss the dice  
It has to be  
The only one for me is you  
And you for me  
So happy together  
  


          I don't know if I'll be able to share her with him. Sure it sounds possessive, but you have no idea how damn much she's with him.  Christ she fuckin' feeds him three times a day.  When I ask her for the same thing, she just rolls her eyes and points to the kitchen.  I really should have left his mangy ass in Boston where I found him.  Bastard.  Cuttin' into my Mare-time like that.  I'd kick his ass if I knew she wouldn't kill me afterwards .  

  
I can't see me lovin' nobody but you  
For all my life  
When you're with me, baby the skies'll be blue  
For all my life

          Seeing her with him.  A memory that will be in my head for my whole damn life.  Or at least 12 years or so.  How the hell could she do that to me?  Replacing me with him?  And yet we're still together?  Well excuse me for being jealous.  Like you wouldn't be.  

  
Me and you and you and me  
No matter how they toss the dice, it has to be  
The only one for me is you, and you for me  
So happy together  
  


          There is one person on this forsaken planet for everyone.  It's just a damn fact of life.  You open up and share your soul once exactly.  Even if nothing comes of it, you still think about that.  Your life may move on and be different, but nothing will be the same as that one time.  

 We could have been happy together.  I know Marie is that person for me.  That's obviously why we're getting married in the first place.  But damn, is it too much to ask that she pay at least a little attention to me?  I mean, sure the mongrel is cute, but does he have to take up every second of her spare time? 

  
Me and you and you and me  
No matter how they toss the dice  
It has to be  
The only one for me is you  
And you for me  
So happy together  
  


          Scott just rolled his eyes underneath his shades.  He'd been listening to Logan drone on and on for an hour about the great unjustice of his life.  He'd had enough.  "It's a puppy Logan.  There's no reason to be jealous.  You sound like a jackass.  The way you're carrying on, you'd think she left you for another man! Christ."  

          It suddenly hit him, and Logan chuckled softly, realizing the absurdity of the situation.  

"That'd be the shit.  Being replaced by a damn dog" he bemused. 

          "Oh you have been Logan, your whining about it is all real, it's just a damn funny idea." Scott finished, enjoying the brief look of panic that creased Logan's features.  

          "Better a dog than you." 

          "Whatever helps you sleep better at night" Scott slapped him on the back, and walked away.  

          Logan sighed and turned to look over at Marie playing with Revear.  "Could be worse" he said under his breath before walking towards his fiancé and her puppy.

  
So happy together  
How is the weather  
So happy together  
We're happy together  
So happy together  
Happy together  
So happy together  
So happy together  
  



End file.
